This invention relates to pharmaceutical combinations of a cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) inhibitor or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and an antihypertensive agent or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, optionally in combination with an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, kits containing such combinations and methods of using such combinations to treat subjects suffering from atherosclerosis, peripheral vascular disease, dyslipidemia, hyperbetaliproteinemia, hypoalphalipoproteinemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, familial-hypercholesterolemia, cardiovascular disorders, angina, ischemia, cardiac ischemia, stroke, myocardial infarction, reperfusion injury, angioplastic restenosis, hypertension, vascular complications of diabetes, obesity or endotoxemia in a mammal (including a human being either male or female).